


He Waits for You

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Language, Multi, NSFW GIF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Y/N is missing and after a frantic voicemail the Winchesters are in pursuit even as their search sends them to the kingdom of the Goblin King.





	He Waits for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN Angst Bingo @spnangstbingo // Lane’s Write Along Challenge @dragonchica
> 
> Square Filled: Angst Bingo – Witch Curse // Challenge Prompt: David Bowie’s “As the World Falls Down”
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    The breaths coming from the speaker of Dean’s phone were hurried and out of breath, “Dean, I shouldn’t have run away, but I’m in trouble now. I don’t know what’s happening and I’m scared. Please find me! Oh….my God. Dean, Dean you and Sam should know just in case. I…I love.”

    Y/N’s voice was broken up between gasps and Dean could almost see the tears in her eyes as the message cuts off before she can finish. He growls rushing out of his bedroom to the library where Sam is reading.

     “Dean, what’s wrong?”

     “Listen,” Dean replays the message and watches the look of loss pass on his younger brother’s face.

     “What happened I thought she was just visiting her cousin in Virginia?”

     “We got in a fight on the way back from that salt and burn we handled. We went to bed angry and when I woke up she was gone. I never heard her leave but she left a note telling me where she was going and not to bother her. That was three days ago.”

      “Okay, so we need to find her. What did you guys even fight about anyway?”

      “You heard Sam. Y/N’s literally in love with us. It’s no like a platonic bro thing she is actually in love with us. That’s what the fight was about.”

      “Shit. Seriously?”

     “I told her she didn’t want us we were just comfortable to her. You know the moment we let her in she has a target painted on her back.”

    “Dean, she’s in trouble now. Y/N’s a hunter and just because you’re too afraid to tell her the truth I won’t be. I care for her as more than a friend and I know you do too.”

    “Well that’s fine and dandy Sam but we need to deal with that when we actually have her here with us. Come on let’s get going. You need to track her phone now,” Dean leaves his phone going to grab his duffle finished with the conversation. He’s just pissed at his brother now when he shouldn’t be. Sam’s right as usual especially about Y/N.

     The Impala pulls into the space next to Y/N’s beat up Jeep. The clerk at the motel office didn’t have any qualms about taking the money in order to give out her room or even a key to get in. They go in finding nothing out of the ordinary. Y/N is very organized and her bad is laid out on the bed but nothing seems to be missing and the room doesn’t show any signs of a struggle. It’s like she vanished into thin air.

    “Anything?” Sam asks pulling a few things out of her duffle but finding nothing suspicious. Though the red nightie does bring a blush to his cheeks.

    “It’s like she vanished Sam,” Dean steps around the bed and kicks something. He looks down seeing a dark red book with gold lettering. Dean doesn’t recognize it picking it up his eyes widening as he sees The Labyrinth. He holds it out to Sam, “Isn’t that the creepy Muppet movie with David Bowie?”

    “Yeah that looks just like the book from the movie,” Sam takes it peering through it. “It’s one of Y/N’s favorites. She’s always going on and on about how Sarah should have stayed with Bowie’s character.”

    “Okay so did she have this book or is it new?” Dean wondered opening it up freezing at what he saw inside. “Sam!”

    He turns the book to Sam revealing a girl wearing a flowing blue ball gown turned as if she’s looking over her shoulder except the girl is you, “What the hell Dean?”

    Dean turns the book around reading aloud, “And my sweet Y/N feeling rejected and unloved called out to me so I brought her to the home I created just for her. I call her ever closer singing to her to find me in her labyrinth ‘ **As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone wasn’t too much fun at all. But I’ll be there for you as the world falls down**.’”

      “So she’s trapped in a book?” Sam takes the book backflipping through when the pages suddenly go blank and words begin to crawl across the page. Sam grabs Dean and they watch as the words appear.

      ** _To help the princess solve the riddle on page thirteen. Your time is running out._**

      Sam flips the pages to thirteen where the riddle waits, “We hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truths and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size. What am I?”

      Dean ran through different things in his head, “I have no idea. I hate fucking riddles.” He looked back to the page reading it again, “Wait, Sam, they hurt and poison with no actual contact. Truths and lies? Words. It has to be words.”

     “Yeah, and it said she called out to someone,” Sam began pausing as the book seemed to glow. It was becoming so bright he had to close his eyes he felt Dean latch onto his arm and then silence.

##  **WELCOME TO THE LABYRINTH**    

       Dean’s eyes open first taking in the orangish brown hue of the sky and a musky tinged smell in the air. He sits up finding Sam laying beside him his eyes closed but his chest rises and falls letting Dean know he’s alive. He stands meeting tall cobbled walls he moves along the wall but it seems to stretch on forever. He shouts out your name but it echoes and dies with no result.

     “Dean?” Sam sits up looking around much like his brother. “Dean, what the hell?”

     “I think we’re in the book. Or the movie? Hell, I don’t know,” Dean growls punching the wall ignoring the sting on his knuckles from the hit. “Where the hell is she?”

     “He has her,” a voice carries from the wall and Dean steps back looking at a bushy caterpillar.

     “What the hell?”

     “Such foul language.”

     Sam hits Dean’s chest, “We’re sorry it’s just she means a lot to us and this is confusing.”

    “That will happen here but The Goblin King has her. She’s to be the Queen he’s holding a grand ball to marry her as we speak,” the caterpillar murmurs something else under his breath.

     “What did you say?” Dean demands and the caterpillar frowns.

     “I said you’re probably too late Dean! You should have loved her,” the voice turns cold and the caterpillar seems to grow, forcing the Winchesters to step back. A tall man who does look remarkably like David Bowie steps forward. “I don’t know how you got here but I won’t allow you to go near my bride.”

     “What the hell are you?” Dean growls stepping closer to the man. “Where is Y/N?”

     The man steps closer and his image shivers until a man about Dean’s height and build stands except his hair is slightly longer and he has scruff, “I’m just a very powerful witch who wants your friend. Did you know she comes from a line of powerful witches? Her blood practically screams out to me. When I found her heartbroken earlier it was too easy. Don’t worry I’ll take good care of her.”

      Dean and Sam lunge for him but he vanishes forcing them to crash to the ground. They both scramble to their feet unsure of what to do. Determined not to give up they take off down the wall looking desperately for any entrance. They have to save Y/N.

      The Winchesters lose track of how long before they finally manage to come to the center of the Labyrinth. It’s taken lots of dead turns and the look but finally, they’ve made it. A large castle looms with music playing loud enough they can hear. Moving through the streets they search for anything to use as a weapon but come up empty-handed.

      “What if we’re too late?” Sam asks as they climb in through a window. “What if she wants to be his?”

      “It’s a spell, Sam. Y/N doesn’t want this. We know her better than that.”

      “We know she is feeling heartbroken right now. Broken hearts make people do stupid things Dean,” Sam reminds him.

      “Shut up Sam,” Dean turns in the room throwing clothes at his brother. “Put these on so we can blend in. I hope.”

      The Winchesters emerged from the side room into a grand hall. They cringed at the people swirling in foppish costumes and donning Masquerade masks. But at least they easily found you in the room. While everyone was in shades of whites or grays your brilliant blue gown stood out as the David Bowie wannabe twirled you on the floor. Dean and Sam nodded in understanding as they moved around the room separately hoping to flank you.

      Dean moved close enough able to hear the man as he sings to you, “ **There’s such a sad love deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel open and closed within your eyes. I’ll place the sky within your eyes.There’s such a fooled heart beatin’ so fast in search of new dreams a love that will last. Within your heart, I’ll place the moon, within your heart.**  I’m going to take such good care of you my Queen.”

     Dean growled rushing forward pulling you from his arms. He gripped your shoulders tightly, “Y/N, none of this is real.”

     You pulled away with a growl and Dean saw the blue light in your eyes, “You don’t know anything Dean. Guards!!!”

     Men rushed forward but Dean still tried to get to you, “Y/N please he’s got you under a spell! Y/N!”

     Sam was suddenly behind his brother shoving the guards off as the Bowie imposter wrapped his arm around you, “Y/N you need to listen to Dean and I. We care about you but he doesn’t. He’s using you.”

     “Like you and Dean use me! You play with my affections and treat me like a secretary. I’ve loved you both for years and I have to watch you choose everyone but one. The only reason I’m alive is that the King of Hell kept me alive when all you both can do is save each other. I’m tired and now I’m happy and he loves me. Take them away!”

     “Y/N, please! I know we haven’t done right by you but Princess you have to know why we push you away.”

     You look up and the blue light in your eyes flickers and Sam takes the hint, “He’s right Y/N. We haven’t done right by you but we can. We…we love you.”

      “You love me?” the light vanishes from your eyes and the room begins to shake. The witch’s image goes back to being himself as you turn. “I…I remember you.”

      “I’m the man who came when your heart was breaking Y/N. I can give you everything. I’ll be there for you,” he seemed to lapse back into a song reaching for you. But you grabbed his wrist before he touched you.

      “You have no power over me,” you spit pushing him away. The room shakes even more violently as the people scatter and scream. Dean and Sam push the guards off rushing to Y/N’s side. “Send us back and I won’t kill you.”

       The witch laughs waving his arms around, “You can’t kill me here. I control this world. You’re trapped here with me.”

       You laugh, “You missed the point of the Labyrinth. You have no power here.”

       Y/N goes to attack him when suddenly the blinding white light rips through the room and silence finds them again. You stand up finding yourself back in the hotel room but still in the damn blue ball gown. You turn to find Dean and Sam coming to but no sign of the witch. Before he catches you off guard you go to your bag pulling out your gun making sure you have witch killing bullets loaded and ready.

     “I hate fucking witches. Where did he go?” Dean groans standing as you spin still no sense of the witch.

     “It can’t be that easy. What the hell did he want from me anyway?”

     “Something about you being from a long line of witches. Some weird mating manifest destiny bullshit.”

     A screech rips through the hotel room knocking the Winchesters into the wall and you onto the floor as the witch reappears. He’s angry and if feels like someone turned a wind machine on in the room sucking the air from the room, “You called to me. They don’t want you and I would’ve given you the world. Ignorance.”

     “You know what?” you push to your feet and manage to level the gun at him. “I’ve  heard enough.”

     He laughs as the wind picks up and you can hear the Winchesters as if they are choking, “A gun will do you no good. I’ll kill them and you will come crawling back to me.”

     “Speaking of ignorance,” you cocked the gun and pulled the trigger hitting the witch right in the heart. The wind instantly died and you heard Sam and Dean fall to the floor.  The witch crumbles to the ground looking at you begging for an explanation, “Witch killing bullets. Whose ignorant now?”

       You fall back sitting on the edge of the bed taking deep breaths. Today had been such a cluster fuck, “Y/N?” You looked over to the Winchesters both looking at you with concern, “What happened?”

       “I just needed some alone time and I got to this bar had a few drinks and he was there. He was cute seemed like he really liked me and we got to talking. I mentioned the scene from Labyrinth and started singing the song. God to be a hunter I’m such an idiot. I handed myself to him on a silver platter,” you tried to hold back the tears letting your headrest in your hands.

      “So when did you leave the message?” Dean asked.

      “I left alone because I just couldn’t be with him. He must have drugged my drinks because everything went upside down and I got to the hotel room and called you. And then suddenly David Bowie is in my room like Jareth and he’s singing that song. It was like I was completely in his thrall. I hated it and these little goblins keep screaming he waits for you. I never want to see that movie again.”

       “If it makes you feel better that dress looks beautiful on you,” Sam tries to get you to smile and thankfully it works.

       “Yeah who knew blue was my color.”

       “So a witch’s curse put you in the Labyrinth. God witches,” Dean kicks the man’s body before moving and allowing Sam to help wrap him up. They’ll burn the body on the way back to the bunker.

      A heavy silence settles in the room as you grab your duffle searching for clothes, “Did you mean it?”

      The Winchesters look at each other then to you, “I meant it Y/N. Dean and I love you very much.”

      “Why? Why would you push me away? I’m a hunter. I know the world,” you throw at them pushing your duffle to the floor and standing.

      “Y/N look at our life. Everyone we love gets dead. That’s your legacy,” Dean steels himself.

      You woke up to him slapping him as hard as you can, “Newsflash Dean. Everyone dies. It’s my life and my choice. I choose you and Sam. I always will.”

      Dean moves quickly wrapping his hand around the back of your head pulling you to his lips. His tongue licks into your mouth as you groan. He kisses you roughly his hands trailing down your body when you feel Sam press against you from behind. He nips at your neck and shoulders his hands undoing the back of the gown. The gown falls to the floor and Dean wraps his arms around you picking you up out of the dress laying you on the bed. You’re completely naked under the dress and to Dean and Sam’s delight you’re already soaked.

     “Are you sure Y/N?” Dean questions.

     “Yeah we want you to be comfortable,” Sam agrees.

     “Please make love to me. Both of you,” you pull Sammy to your lips kissing him as passionately as Dean kissed you moments ago.

     The Winchesters strip their clothes quickly and you bite your lip watching as their cocks are erect. The boys are well endowed and you feel another wave of arousal flood your core. Dean moves between your legs vowing to pull two orgasms from you while Sam moves allowing you to take his cock into your mouth. You’re overwhelmed by Winchesters their musky scent and everything that just screams Sam and Dean. Dean brings you to the edge in no time his mouth expertly eating you out while Sam’s cock is buried deep in your throat.

     “Fuck,” Sam grunts. “We wasted so much fucking time.”

    You suck down hard on Sam’s cock in response and he groans pulling away wrapping his fist around the base of his cock, “Damn baby. I just need a minute I don’t want to blow this too soon.”

    “Dean I’m close,” you manage as Sam leans over, taking your breasts in each hand kneading them working his thumbs over the nipples. They are so sensitive causing you to buck your hips into Dean’s face. Dean moves his arm pushing your hips to the bed as his lips wrap around your clit. As your first orgasm hits Dean slips a finger into your tightened hole making you cry out, even more, Sam swallowing your cries with a rough kiss.

     “I think she likes being used Sammy,” Dean winks at his brother as you preen under his words. Dean returns to your clit using his thumb to the sensitive bud while his fingers continue probing your hole soon taking two fingers with ease. “How do you want us? One at a time? Both? Want one of us here?” with his final question he pressed deeper making you cry out.

     “Both. Both of you, please,” you gasp as a smaller orgasm rips through you and Dean removes his hands.  

      Sam lays back and Dean helps him pull you on top of his lap. You maneuver your legs as you slide your pussy up and down Sam’s cock teasing at your abused lips before you hold him up slowly sinking down onto him. Sam’s big and even with two orgasms, the stretch is slightly painful. Dean helps you slowly lower onto his brother whispering praises into your ear while Sam runs his hands across your flesh in devotion. Once you’re seated you fall over pressing your lips to Sam’s while Dean works you open enough to press his cock slowly into your ass. Your breath hitches when they are both fully seated inside of you. You’re so full of whimpering you know it won’t take long.

     “Move Dean,” you plead and Dean makes a noise deep in his chest before he begins pumping in and out of you.

    Dean fucks you as Sam matching pace with his brother. You are only along for the ride but you wouldn’t have it any other way. Dean runs his hands up pinching your nipples roughly making you scream. Dean’s pace starts to lessen and you know he’s close, “Cum in me Dean. Both of you. I want to feel your cum running down my legs.”

    “Fuck,” he growls chasing his head while Sam pulls you back in for another kiss.

    “Such a good girl for us, Y/N. So tight and perfect. I love you,” Sam says again making your heart melt when you lurch forward and Sam wraps his arms around you holding you firmly to his chest. Dean pounds into your before he cries out your name and you feel his cock twitch. You feel his cum coat your walls and the feeling is intense.

     You wince as he pulls out collapsing next to his brother, “Finish off our Princess, Sammy.”

     “With pleasure,” Sam rolls you over without slipping out of you. He pulls one leg up on his shoulder the other around his waist. Sam doesn’t waste any time thrusting into you with those dimples there is a playfulness to his movements as he smirks down at you. Dean takes one hand while the other fists in the sheets.

    “Sam, please,” you gasp. “Please baby.”

    “Want to cum, Princess?” Dean’s in your ear. “Ask Samm nicely.”

    “Please, Sammy. Please let me cum,” you plead.

    Sam speeds up kissing your leg while his hand comes down using his thumb to rub your clit in time with his thrusts. In no time you’re coming apart feeling yourself tighten around Sam’s cock as he slowly drags himself in and out of you. He finds his own release moments later filling you to the brim with his spendings before pulling out falling to the side opposite of Dean. They each move closer as you try taking in a deep breath.

      “Y/N?” Sam says making you force your eyes open. You look at Sam and his smile vanishes, “He waits for you.”

     “That’s not funny, Sam,” you warn sitting up looking to Dean. Dean’s face is just as somber as Sam’s. “Dean?”

     “Sam’s right Y/N. He waits for you. He loves you,” Dean’s palm lands on your forehead pushing you back and you scream suddenly falling from the bed but the floor doesn’t catch you. You fall and continue falling before you land with a dull thud in the middle of a dark room.

     “As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone wasn’t too much fun at all, but I’ll be there for you. As the world falls down. Falling, falling down, falling in love,” if you survive whatever is happening you hope to never hear this damn song again you think scrambling to your feet. You look down finding yourself back in the blue gown as the man singing steps from the shadows. You’ll give the witch credit he looks just like Jareth.

      “Where are Sam and Dean?”

      “They were never here,” he declares with a grin sounding just like Bowie. He pulls out a glass ball moving it about in his hands. “In fact, they never even received your voicemail. It was all a dream you conjured in your head. You’ve never left your new home,” the throws the glass ball and it shatters filling the space with light. Glitter flying around the room as Jareth vanishes revealing the witch from earlier when you thought they’d saved you.

       The room was a mixture of stairs and you remembered the scene well as Sarah tried to get to Toby, “Why are you doing this?”

       “Because I love you and they don’t. I can give you everything your heart desires, Y/N,” he holds out his hand. “I gave you a night of passion with them. It’s my final gift. Now be mine and together we shall be unstoppable.”

       “God that sounds so cheesy,” you draw back punching him as hard as you can like Dean had taught you. He steps back confused before turning angry the light seems to dim. “Let me the fuck out of here right now!”

       “You aren’t going anywhere. Everything I’ve done here is for you. Everything! But all you care about is those damn Winchesters. So you have a choice right now me or be trapped here until you chose me?”

      “I’d rather die,” your teeth clench as you spit at the witch.

      “Then stay here and die,” he shoves you to the ground. “No better yet stay here. I’ll bring your Winchesters to you and you can watch them die. Then you’ll be mine.”

     “No! Leave them alone! Please leave them alone!” you scream but he vanishes leaving you in the twisted room. You rush trying desperately to find an exit to no success. You’re trapped and Sam and Dean are in danger because of you.

      The only door you can find is bolted tight as you thrash and kick against it. You scream yourself hoarse and blood dirties the gown from the cuts and blisters on your hand. You slide down to the ground in a ball. They are in trouble and there is nothing you can do.

**As the world falls down, falling**

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Makes no sense at all**

**Makes no sense to fall**

**Falling**

**As the world falls down**


End file.
